closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
United King Video (Israel)
1st logo (1980's-1986) Nicknames: "The Filmreel", "Boring Filmreel", "Still Filmreel" Logo: We just see the Hebrew text with little text, with a film reel below with 2 filmstrips. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Just a trumpet fanfare. Availability: Unknown. Editor's Note: This logo is absolutely boring, right down to the trumpet. 2nd logo (1986-198?) Nicknames: "The Filmreel II", "Zooming Filmreel", "Gold Filmreel" Logo: We see the still Cannon Group logo, until a few seconds it dies down by a explosion, revealing the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo. The logo cuts off to reveal the filmreel from the last logo, on a space background. The filmreel starts to zoom in, reveal a spin. The hebrew text from before appears below the filmreel. FX/SFX: Everything in the logo. Music/Sounds: The shining of the original logo, an explosion, the roar from the MGM logo, and a music track ("Breakin'... There's No Stopping Us" by Ollie & Jerry) continuing to the warning screen. Availability: Seen on rare pre-cert VHS movies from this company. Editor's Note: Their own animation is fine, but why, like so many other foreign companies, did they result to stealing other works? 3rd logo (198?-1995) bandicam 2019-04-05 22-51-04-967.jpg bandicam 2019-04-05 22-51-10-868.jpg bandicam 2019-04-05 22-51-43-140.jpg bandicam 2019-04-05 22-53-52-880.jpg bandicam 2019-04-05 22-53-56-188.jpg United King Video 1980's introductions Nicknames: "The Filmreel III" "Space Filmreel" "Wait, Isn't That Spacehunter - Adventures In The Forbidden Zone!?" Logo: There are 2 versions in the logo. #We zoom to the Globus Group logo in blue, flying down, with the United King logo zooming in, flying down too, some hebrew text (possibly some from trailers or "presents") below, it fades out, fading in with trailers. Until a few minutes it gets over by starting a warning screen. #On a space background we see 2 flying trailers with one on to the left and one on to the right. The Globus Group logo flips in, going down, along with the United King logo. Some hebrew text (possibly "presents") below, goes down. Until a few seconds, the flipping Cannon Films logo appears below until it zooms at us, then their videos flip out, with one the screenshot from the Cannon logo, and the warning screen at the right. #Same as the last one but the A.D. Matalon logo flips in animation. Intil it get's over, the logo fades out and the trailer flips to normal to see the Columbia Pictures logo. FX/SFX: Too much animation at this time. Music/Sounds: The music "Spacehunter - Adventures in the Forbidden Zone" playing, in high pitched, until it stops until the warning screen. Another variant has the A.D. Matalon music playing until the United King logo going down. Availability: Unknown. Editor's Note: TBA 4th logo (1995-1997) Nicknames: "The Filmreel IV" "Cute Filmreel" "Background Filmreels" Logo: We see a bunch of United King logos on a background, with the left ones in blue-white, with other ones, the down ones in orange below. The logo from the last logos appear by sliding down with some writed Hebrew text in blue-lightblue. Variant: An variant has the logo stretched with the Globus Group logo on the top. FX/SFX: Just simple animation. Music/Sounds: A cute peaceful theme. Availability: Rare. Editor's Note: None, its a cute logo. 5th logo (1997-late-90's) Nickname: "The Flying VHS Tape", "A VHS Tape Goes to the Movies" Logo: On a dark grey background, we see a white rectangle with rounded edges (the label on a VHS tape) showing the logos for United King (a film reel with two curved lines, surrounded by stars, coming from both ends) and Globus Group (a G shape with another G shape flipped horizontally to form one gobe-like logo, also surrounded by stars). Below it is text in Hebrew, translating to "United King - Globus Group Video" (with "Video" spaced out slightly below the words). Then the image zooms out, revealing it is on a VHS tape as the camera angle lowers to show it is in zooming into a movie theater with the logo on a marquee and two squares on the sides of the theater as well as to the sides of the entrance. As the VHS flies into the cinema, we see cars passing by the cinema and the squares change to show various logos (including Warner Home Video, A.D. Matalon, Columbia TriStar Home Video, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, Fox Kids, ABC Video, unknown company, Israeli Educational Television (Hinuchit),MGM Home Entertainment, Nu Image, Regency, Saban, Shapira,Summit Entertainment, and United Artists). As the VHS reaches the entrance to the cinema, a set of doors opens, showing a glowing yellow light as the VHS zooms in and the camera follows it. Once the camera goes past the doorway, the glowing yellow changes to a red curtain that opens to reveal a black background (with a white spotlight in the upper-right corner) with a warning, in Hebrew, scrolling up as the tape zooms into to the top of the screen until it disappears. Eventually, the warning scrolls up to reveal the same logo from before which later fades to a message which includes the copyright date (1997) as well as a phone number (I think). FX/SFX: The VHS tape zooming out and zooming into the cinema, the cars passing by the cinema which changes logo images, the yellow light glowing as the doors open, the curtains opening and the warning and logo scrolling up before fading to the message at the end of the logo. Music/Sounds: A dramatic orchestral fanfare with whooshing sounds (such as when the tape zooms out) Availability: Uncommon, unless you live in Israel or own tapes from the company; it can be found on Israeli tapes of films/TV shows from any of the companies featured in the logo at the time. Editor's Note: The CGI looks outdated and the VHS tape moves in an awkward flight path (when it zooms out of sight, it looks different from the previous animation), and why doesn't the cinema changing logo images by fading? Portuguese division (1980's) Nicknames: "The Filmreel V" "Portuguese Filmreel" Logo: On a sunrise, we see the israeli logo from before, now in blue, spinning and zooming. We see the text "united king video lda." zooming down, forming together. The text "APRESENTA" wipes in. FX/SFX: The zooming and spinning. Music/Sounds: Same as the 3rd Israeli logo. Availability: Seen on Portuguese United King tapes. Editor's Note: None.Category:Israel Category:Foreign Movie Companies Category:Portugal Category:Home Entertainment